Green Arrow
Green Arrow is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. Biography Spoiled billionaire Oliver Queen came home with an entirely different personality—and a newfound purpose in life. Completely self-absorbed and never caring about anything but himself, Queen was on a leisurely sailing trip when his assistant betrayed him, leaving him for dead on a desolate remote island. Stranded, he survived by, amongst other things, mastering a bow and arrow. When he eventually discovered the primitive locals that shared the island with him, he uncovered a large conglomerate sadistically exploiting and enslaving them. Ollie used his new skills of survival and archery to lead a rebellion— only to realize how similar his opponents were to the man he used to be. Returning to civilization only meant more opportunities to watch greed and corruption strangle Joe and Jane Average. Outfitting himself with arrows that shoot tear gas, smoke, nets, and more, Green Arrow has a trick shot for every obstacle. A modern-day Robin Hood, he constantly fights for the little guy as a crusading symbol for revolution. And his days on that island, filled with sweat, blood, and desperation, are a testament to what it takes for someone to answer that wake-up call, change their ways, and fly straight. Powers and Abilities *Master Archer *Skilled Acrobat *Skilled Martial Artist *Skilled Swordsman Gameplay *Green Arrow is primarily a distance type character. However if an enemy character gets too close, he can use melee to stun them long enough to blast them back with an arrow. *The fire arrows are one of the deadliest weapons in Green Arrow's arsenal. However, they have a large area of effect and can even damage you! *If one needs some space to get away from the enemy then the stun, freeze or net arrows are greatly effective. Character Trait Green Arrow's character trait is the ability to use his arrows with a single button press. By pressing certain directional inputs with the character trait button, it allows Green Arrow to change the type of arrow he uses into one of three elemental types (Fire, Electric and Ice). *If the Character Trait button is held down, it allows Green Arrow to charge the arrow, as well as move around and jump with it and aim where he wishes to shoot it. This can also be dash cancelled if the player chooses to not shoot the arrow. *His Default Arrow deals little damage but can be used unlimited times. *His Fire Arrow deals the most damage of all the arrows, including damage over time, and has a blast radius which can damage himself as well as his opponent. *His Electric arrow deals less damage than his Fire Arrow, but stuns the opponent for a small while for combo opportunities. *His Ice Arrow deals the least damage out of all his elemental arrows. They freeze the opponent, leaving them open for follow up combos. Super move 'Arsenal Assault: '''Green Arrow shoots an explosive arrow that launches the opponent in the the air, then grapples the opponents to the ground and leaps over him or her shooting several exploding arrows. This super move can then be followed up with a combo after. Costumes Default His Default Costume. Alternate New set of Armor with no Hood. Arrow Costume based off CW's "Arrow" TV show. (Battle Arena Bonus). Trivia *Green Arrow's debut trailer aired on the same day as the pilot for his show Arrow on the CW. *Green Arrow is voiced by Kin Shriner, his voice actor from ''Justice League Unlimted. Gallery Green Arrow slider N3.jpg Green Arrow slider N2.jpg Green Arrow slider N1.jpg The Grand Finale.jpg Greennn.jpg|Green Arrow attacking Wonder Woman Green Arrow Arrow.jpg Green Arrow 1.jpg Green Arrow 2.jpg Green Arrow 3.jpg Green Arrow 4.jpg Green Arrow 5.jpg Green Arrow Alt.jpg|Alternate Costume Green Arrow Alt vs Desthstroke.jpg Green Arrow Grundy.jpg Category:Gadget Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males